solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Louie Beautiful
Overview Louie Beautiful is a very large, heavily scarred, softspoken Alenthylian man. His heavy build and large body may lead one to assume he is a fighter, or someone associated with the military, but both could not be further from the truth. Louie is a pacifist, favoring the company of children, plants, and small animals. Known to be a particular lover of rabbits and Sunflowers, Louie often can be found on the grounds of the NIC or the hospital at Hearth, tending to the plants, greeting newcomers, and performing duities as groundskeepers. He also serves as the Patron of the Children's Home in Hearth. Appearance Louie towers over most people, at 7 feet and 10 inches. However, his sloped shoulders and hunched gait put him closer to 7'4 most of the time. He is heavily scarred, with deep cuts, some old, some new, clearly visible on his bald head and neck. His face is covered by a finely made iron mask, with a neutral expression. On first examination, one might assume that it is weilded to his face. However, if one were to take a closer look (which few have) they would see four bolt points, one at the forehead, one at the chin, and two at the cheeks. These bolt points appear to be what secure the strapless mask to Louie's face. On his body, he wears a worn canvas shirt, a red vest, leather boots and gloves, and a simple courier bag at his waist. Background Louie's history is one he keeps to himself. However, the minimal things he has shared are simple enough. He was born in Lordharbor, some 35 years ago (therabouts, as Louie does not know his own birthdate). He worked, at least in part, for a sect of the Church of the Light. During his time there, his work seemed to be mostly physical in nature. After having lived there for some time, Louie left, and ventured to Deurlyth, where he resides to this day. If asked about his scars or his mask, as to why he as them, or why he wears it, Louie has offered only one response: "Penance" Known Associates Family * Lyda (Betrothed, "My Love") Friends * Deidre Gramville ("Madame Dee") * Galya Writhen ("Madame Peaches") * Khatun Bhatak ("Monsieur Khatun") * Altani Sarani ("Little Madame Altani" or "Guardsman Altani") * Percy Mieli ("Monsieur Percy") * Pelokas Mieli ("Madame Pel") * Eva ("Little Madame" or "Madame Eva") * Most of the children of the hospital Acquaintances * Stanford ("M'lord" or "Lord Stanford") * Tel'Grov ("M'lord" or "Sir" or mumbled respects) * Gron ("Monsieur Gron") * Leslie Lecuyer ("Monsieur Lecuyer") * Patricia Impiraco ("Madame Patricia") * Catherine Riverek ("Madame Catherine") Enemies * Those who start violence for the sake of violence Personality Likes * Music * Walks * Service, and serving others * Garden work * Being read to * Storytelling and history Dislikes * Violence * Shouting * Lying/stealing * Overbearing or invasive people * Disregard of the law * Disrespect of others Quirks * Louie is unable to read, but his vocabulary denouts some kind of verbal education. * Louie is a very skilled musician and composer, often found at the piano at the hospital, entertaining children or simply practicing. * Louie speaks with an intense stutter and an incredibly raspy voice. He is also prone to coughing fits, which he is able to control for the most part. * Louie enjoys cooking, but is unable to bake exeptionally well. Other Theme Music * If asked, Louie will "play" his name, as he is unable to write it: Voice Claim * Louie's voice sounds most like this: Item Claims * Louie is seen most often with a lucky rabbit's foot Category:Characters